JP-A-2005-174261 discloses an image forming apparatus that enables direct attachment of a storage medium (e.g., a memory card) where files such as photographic images or the like captured by a digital camera are stored. The related image forming apparatus has a direct print function of reading files stored in this storage medium and subjecting the files to print processing.
In contrast with PC printing in which print data are received from a personal computer and printed, direct printing does not involve use of a printer driver. For example, a file may include data of a format which cannot be originally expanded by the image forming apparatus or data which is corrupt and cannot be expanded. Therefore, the related image forming apparatus is configured to end in an error upon detection of data which cannot be expanded and to abort subsequent print processing.